


Enemies

by nugget_is



Series: Enemies Series [1]
Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Cats, Coffee Shops, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Magic, Other, Tea, The Boiling Isles (The Owl House), The City, Witches, city, mafia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:02:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28868223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nugget_is/pseuds/nugget_is
Summary: started working on this since i'm making a comic with it in the process so enjoy!
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Boscha/Willow Park, Lumity - Relationship
Series: Enemies Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2117076
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

it had been only a few months since Luz took over the business, after her mom passed away of an unfortunate event including with the gangs in town...  
Luz promised her mom to never get involved with them, she hated everything about this city, but she couldn't move away she had no where else to go and she didn't want to leave her friends behind in this horrible place of hell. After feeding king and cleaning off the tables she opened the cafe up, she always loved the cafe her, it was the only place where she can be happy but at the same time she missed her mother whenever she came back.

When i was little my mom always put me first in her priority, i never rarely got education so my mom always took me with her everywhere, she always worked hard we were poor and the only thing that gave us money was this tiny cafe, it wasn't much but it provided us with all we need, food, clothes and a roof over our head, and that was enough for me i never asked for toys or anything expensive because i knew what we were going through, it was a hard time back then well its still is now, back then we didn't have mobs and gangs taking over the city, flowers were blooming everywhere parks were filled with children and parents, they all looked so happy, but now the parks are closed and all i can see is weeds no flowers just weeds and vines sprouting on the side walks and all of the playground equipment.

she sighed and sat at the counter looking down at the register, she was confused and didn't think of looking up when she heard the door open, she was distracted then all of a sudden she heard a snap, she jumped a little and looked straight up the lady was still at the door, she looked fancy I admired her suit she wore mostly black but her shoes and dress shirt was dark purple, it was her favorite color, but as the lady drew closer to Luz she could smell, cigar smoke on her, she paused and a hint..of blood..

Luz froze as the lady was staring right at her, she kept calm and gave a small smile, it was quiet for a couple of seconds Luz started getting nervous and anxious she stared at the lady's hand as she lifted her suit coat reaching into it and grabbing something, Luz grabbed her arm and her grip tightened.

("i'm gonna die, i'm gonna die.") she repeated to herself

the lady took out a wad of cash, and looked up at her and smirked, luz loosened her grip to her arm and gave a sigh of relief quietly, she spoke her voice was soft felt life she was being lifted by her voice and then it stopped i wrote down her order, and gave her the price "7.98 please" she said with a smile, she was still relieved she didn't pull a gun on her, the lady gave her a hundred dollar bill, as frisk stared at it she was surprised when she said to keep the change i made sure if she was telling the truth, she was it was odd for someone maybe rich to come to this small cafe.

she placed the coffee and poured in a little bit of sugar into it, she was stirring the coffee with a small spoon, while she was doing that she stared at the lady who was sitting in a corner table, she had bright orange eyes, and brown hair it looked soft and well brushed no tangles she thought she grabbed a biscuit from the platter and covered it up she, couldn't ignored the smell of blood coming from the lady, she grabbed the coffee and biscuit, and walked toward the lady she set the coffee down on the table as she was about to put the plate down with biscuit on it her hand just suddenly started shaking and the plate fell onto the floor, luz had never dropped a plate before she had no clue why she was shaking so much.

"i'm so sorry about that ill get you another one" Luz said picking up the pieces 

"its quiet alright doll face" she got up and knelt down to help Luz pick up the sharp plate pieces

"(Doll face?)" the name made her freeze and accidentally cut herself after dropping a piece

"Ow.." it didn't hurt Luz that much but she never usually got hurt and wasn't use to the pain

the lady looked at Luz's hand and grabbed the plate pieces carefully from her and got up to go throw them into the trash, she got cut a lil bit but it didn't seem to bother her  
she went back to Luz and rummaged into her pocket and took out a handkerchief and wrapped it on the cut, Luz looked at her while she was helping with her hand, Luz thought to herself her hands are warm- what was she thinking! her cheeks felt a bit hot, but she shook her head and focused on her hand, the lady was standing up already she hadn't noticed she was finished Luz standed up also, she thanked the kind lady and asked her if she still wanted another biscuit, but the lady said no thanks and finished her coffee she gave a thank you and winked at her and waved goodbye, then she vanished out the door there was purple smoke trailing out the door, Luz coughed at the scent of smoke she smelled, she hated smokers especially people who smell like blood.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Amity looked up and saw the sign of the lady's coffee shop, she looked through the window and saw the girl daydreaming she smiled so cute she opened the door and walked in, she looked at the girl who was still daydreaming, she snapped her fingers and saw the girl look up she started to walk towards the counter and reached in her suits pocket to take out money she saw the lady's eyes widen as she froze, god girls are just so cute when they think the worst, she pulled out the wad of cash and smirked at her, she placed in her order and gave her a hundred

"keep the change" amity gave smile you could see her fangs, they were...sharp

seeing Luz's face in disbelief she asked amity if she was sure about giving her the money, amity had no problem giving a hundred it was just pocket change to her anyways, she stuffed the wad of cash back in her pocket, and sat down at the table in a corner she smiled as she was looking at the windows reflection and saw the girl looking at her, she wanted to laugh a little but saw the girl walk up to her with the biscuit and coffee in her hand she turned her head towards her, behind her back she drew a circle in the air, and watched her coffee get set on the table and saw the plate slowly fall onto the ground, this was her chance to be her knight in shining armor after Luz apologized a lot, she looked down at the shattered plate, it was the first time she called her doll face, she knelt down and helped Luz she saw the cut it was big a bit of blood rushed down from the cut, while she was standing up and throwing the plate away in the trash she got a glimpse of the counter on the side she worked, she saw bills stacking up and looked at it a bit longer she turned and saw Luz still staring at her hand, she quickly snatched the bills and folded it neatly and put it in one of her pockets, she walked back to Luz like everything was normal, she took out her handkerchief out of her pants pocket, she started to wrap the handkerchief around her hand she didn't make the handkerchief tight around the cut so it didn't hurt that much she had finished carefully wrapping the wound on her hand, after being thanked a lot for helping her she left and waved goodbye giving a playful wink.

she stayed in alleyway by the cafe she watched the customers walk in and out of there it was almost midnight but she ignored it she was smoking her cigars, she puffed out her purple smoke she saw Luz closing up shop and holding a cat, she glanced at the cat who was staring right at her, amity gave a huge grin shower her fangs, the cat hissed at her, amity began to smirk as she puffed out more smoke Luz set down her cat and locked the door, she walked away and the cat followed her behind.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Luz got done with locking up shop, she set down king after her started hissing at something but she ignored it and started walking to her apartment, she stared at the air when she saw a glimpse of the same purple smoke again, it was odd ever since that brown haired lady came in she would always see glimpse of purple smoke surrounding bits of the cafe but she ignored it as normal she kept hearing foot steps behind her she started walking faster as the foot steps started drawing closer and closer, she was about to run when she felt a hand grab around her waist, and being pulled into an alley way she felt warmth in her back, the arm around her waist didn't tighten, Luz stayed silent and slowly turned her head around to see the same lady the helped her with the plate this morning

she stared right into her eyes, those golden eyes they were staring at something,my head turned and started look out to the street to see two men with guns in the hands looking around, my eyes widen.

"(i was about to die..if she hadn't grab me and pulled me out of there view..i would have died tonight..") tears began to form, then i started to blink and started to fall asleep, she shook her head she tried to stay awake but she barely slept last night, she fell asleep while her tears started to roll down her face.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. Where Am I?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i might have said next week but i had nothing to do so enjoy!
> 
> also please do check out my Instagram for comic updates!
> 
> just search is.nugget on Instagram or click the link right here! 
> 
> https://www.instagram.com/is.nugget/

after fainting or sleeping she soon woke up in a bed in different clothes she blinked as her face turned bright red ("who the hell changed me!") she looked closer and saw she was still in the same clothes as before she fainted she sighed in relief, she looked at the jacket that was never on her before, she sniffed the jacket it had the same smell it wreaked with the smell of smoke, and a bit of peaches? she coughed at the scent of smoke hit her face, she looked up to see the same familiar purple smoke filled the air, she saw it coming from the door, she looked around and wondered where she was.

after looking through the room she found old picture frames, there was a boy and girl maybe around 29 or 28 years old, they looked like twins thought luz, she looked at the girl that seemed familiar, green hair and bit of brown streaks in the front of her poof of hair, she looked at the two older people seemed to her like it was there parents, one had green hair and the other brown hair, the mother and father had bright golden eyes all of them did, but the other girl eyes seemed different, but what confused her the most was there ears, they were very pointy she looked closer to make sure if she saw it correctly, weird she never saw folks with pointed ears in the city...

as she started walking to the door, the smell of smoke drew closer it disgusted luz she really hated smokers it always gave her a headache when she smelled a ton of it, but she tried to ignore the smell, she opened the door and looked out no one the smoke was trailing to the left so Luz decided to follow it not knowing what the hell shes getting into. she looked around everything seemed so fancy and expensive, the flowers in the halls were exquisite she had never seen flowers in a long long time, and not like these ones they glowed and then stopped it was pretty fascinating to see she gave it a quick sniff, smelled like peaches mixed with lavender it was like nothing she ever smelled before it felt nice to see a flower actually growing.

after looking around, she went into a couple of rooms most of them are guest rooms but she stumbled upon a room that was creaked open she looked up to see the purple smoke come from the room, she was getting closer to the person, i looked through the creak of the door she saw 2 women and a man sitting on the opposite side of the room, and on the other side 2 men that looked familiar she looked at them closer, Luz's eyes widen it was the men that tried to come after her but she was taken by someone...The lady! She grabbed her arm and started scratching hard, she was getting more and more nervous ("Did they kidnap me?..") Luz said to herself she stayed quiet and kept watching what was happening, the man started yelling at the 2 men it kinda scared Luz made her jump a little, but she kept quiet.

it started to escalate, she saw the men start to grab there gun but gun shots were fired before they could reach there's, Luz almost screamed in horror but covered her mouth, she looked back in to see 2 dead bodies on the floor, she was terrified she looked right back at the people standing on the opposite side of the room the man was shoving the gun back in his jacket and sat back down with the lady, it was probably his wife thought Luz, as she was scanning the room she saw the lady not the other lady but the lady that helped her at the cafe, she had a cigar in her mouth she didn't even care if there was dead bodies on there floor, as she was looking at her she now noticed that she was staring right at Luz, Luz's eyes widen with horror she backed away and started to quietly walk to the door to get out of that hell but after looking behind her she turned her head to see the very familiar lady with brown hair and bright golden eyes she puffed out smoke at Luz, god how Luz hated the scent of smoke, she coughed quietly and turned her face away, Luz was still confused on how she appeared in front of her when she had her back turned she never saw the lady come out was it a secret passage, she started to tremble ("what the hell does she want with me") Luz wondered still coughing a little, she hated this she just wanted to go home, the lady lightly threw the cigar on the table and held her hand out

"sorry you had to see that sweetheart" said the lady

Luz said nothing she was disgusted 

"sorry after ya fainted i took you too my place" she said walking a bit closer to Luz

"i guess i haven't fully introduce myself, the names amity, amity blight" she put her hand out to Luz

Luz again didn't see anything and stared at her hand

"and i'm guessing your Luz" she smirked as she saw Luz's eyes widen 

gosh this girl was cute whenever she was shocked, amity laughed a bit and took her hand "nice to meet ya" amity said with a playful wink

("how did she know my name..?") she froze in shock she was more terrified than before she had never met this girl never in her life

amity opened the door, and grabbed Luz she held her hand again and started walking

("now where is she taking me..?-") Luz thought she hated that a criminal was holding her hand she was mostly disgusted

Luz started looking around, the shops and mini bars were mostly everywhere now but it was close to her apartment building, she looked at the huge apartment complex and took her hand back she didn't want to talk to amity at all she started walking to the door of her apartment complex when all of a sudden she felt a hand go around her waist and pull her, she was staring at those cold eyes they stared right back at her, she flinched when amity caressed her cheek her hands were now cold, before it was warm now its just cold very cold..

"you afraid of me sweetheart..?" she looked at her very with a very serious face

"get the hell away from me, i don't associate with criminals." she pushed her away, and started walking to the door

"cmon doll face i ain't that bad, i was trying to protect ya from those men who could have killed you noceda"

"how the hell do you know my last name." Luz turned around, she stared at amity who had a smirk on her face

"well i do live around here sweetheart, i gather up information on people i find interesting" said amity with a grin on her face 

"so i learned everythin about ya, thought maybe i could have you as mine" amity put her hands in her pocket "but lemme guess, your straight right?"

Luz didn't say anything she was bisexual, but decided not to saying anything "if i wasn't i would never ever date a dirty criminal like you" Luz looked so angry 

amity stared right at here and smiled "so in the middle?-" she laughed and winked at her "well thas all right i mean i could always change your mind on how you think of me, i'm not so bad when you get to know me..i'm not much of a filthy criminal as you think doll face" she smirked as she saw Luz get angrier

she waved goodbye to Luz "ill see you around sweetheart" and after that she walked away, Luz looked back to her building and walked in, she instantly hated that girl she opened her door and walked in noticing that king walked pass her to lay on the table, she got distracted by king and started petting king "awwwh such a cute kitty" king gave a low purr, she got up and decided to change into more comfortable clothing, just a normal white t-shirt that was too big on her and some soft plaid pants, she combed her hair and started washing her face, whenever she closed her eyes she could feel amity's cold hands on her cheek, she quickly washed the soap off her face and quickly wiped off the water on her face, she looked around Luz was still terrified of amity, today was not a good day to come home late at night with a complete stranger.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

amity carried the girl all the way to her house, she never thought she would ever bring someone she liked, normally its other business investors or her gang or other gangs to make deals with, amity looked at Luz, she was beautiful when she slept she opened the door quietly and shut the door carefully, she heard her parents talking in the family room so she quickly but quietly walked to her room, but suddenly she saw the twins right in front of her room, em and ed looked at amity with there eyes widen seeing another girl a different girl than any other lady amity brought in, it was no business partner amity usually brought in

it wasn't normal for amity to smile she never smiled the twins thought "say who's the little lady mittens" the twin ed questioned amity

"she looks normal not like us mittens" em looked closer at Luz

amity pulled Luz away from both of them and growled and her breath "it ain't none of your business, now will you excuse me and let me through you idiots"

the twins moved out of the way, they always knew when there beloved young sister when she was mad, after there incident when mittens got real angry all hell broke lose from her, in the end ed and em never made mittens really angry anymore, meanwhile amity set Luz down on her pink bed, she never liked the color pink but she had to deal with it, she took off her jacket and laid the jacket on Luz, she needed to get some business done with 2 idiots, she walked for the door and took out a cigar out of her pocket, she drew a circle in the air and the cigar automatically lit up, she set the cigar in her mouth it wasn't big as normal cigars but it was the right size for amity, she puffed out smoke and turned the door knob slowly, she paused as she heard snoring coming from Luz, she started laughing to herself 

"that's adorable" she whispered to herself, she walked out the door and closed it behind her, as she was making her way down the hall to the family room where her parents were she stopped at a mirror and fixed her tie brushing off her vest making sure everything was clean, after she was done she knocked on the door to the family room she came in and closed the door not all the way though, she stood by her parents as she saw the 2 familiar men that were trying to come after Luz, she smiled her orange eyes stared at one of them who's hand was almost at his gun, she whispered into her fathers ears "those are the idiots that tried to kill a lady who ain't done nothing to us, they broke the code" amity said to her father, her father looked at the men "this is 2nd time i said we cant kill innocent civilians, and what did my daughter see, both of you trying to hunt down one of our people, this is our area and if you have a problem with that get out of my area and find your self's new jobs." Adalor said his cold dead eyes were focused on the men "sorry boss, but were just asserting our dominance to them weak civilian's, there no good you old fuc-" the man standing on the left was cut off by Adalor "what the hell did you say to me?.." adalor looked at the man reaching for his pocket, he saw the guy reaching for his gun, and immediately pulled his out and shot both of them right on there neck, there bodies fell quick onto the cold wooden floor

adalor put his gun away, and fixed his tie "what a bunch of idiots..amity get the maid to clean the bodies up and out of the room.."

**Author's Note:**

> wonder what will happen next stay tuned till next week, Bye!


End file.
